El amor duele
by arcee93
Summary: Tres veces en las que John golpeó a Sherlock. Y una en la que Sherlock le regresó el golpe.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Prompt:** Johnlock Tres veces en las que John golpeó a Sherlock. Y una en la que Sherlock le regresó el golpe.

Feliz cumpleaños Tulipancio :) espero te guste.

**El amor duele**

**1**

John Watson no se consideraba un hombre violento, sólo lo era cuando era necesario, como cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a un criminal particularmente hábil, o a Sherlock y su facilidad para meterse en problemas por su incapacidad para callar a tiempo deducciones bochornosas de tipos más grandes y fuertes que él. Por eso, ese día en particular, se sorprendió por su reacción.

No era un criminal. Ni un vengativo cliente o victima de Sherlock y sus deducciones, no.

Era el mismo Sherlock, con esos infernales tubos de papel rellenos de tabaco que lentamente le irían llevando a la tumba, esos mismos que había prometido dejar por la insistencia de John en el tema y las dificultades de ser un fumador en una ciudad llena de espacios cerrados y públicos -donde se prohibía fumar- como Londres.

Podía haber sido ese el detonante, o que era la tercera vez en lo que iba de mes que Sherlock rompía su promesa. En todo caso, el cigarrillo a medio fumar salió volando hasta caer en la alfombra, propulsado por el potente puñetazo que John lanzó sobre el pómulo de Sherlock sin siquiera pensar.

—John—dijo Sherlock con sorpresa, llevándose la mano derecha al pómulo herido.

—No, Sherlock, no me disculparé, no lo lamentaré, lo has estado buscando desde que te encontré fumando tras los cubos de basura hace dos semanas—John paseaba por la sala, sacudiendo la mano con la que había golpeado al detective, **"Malditos pómulos afilados"**.

—John—Sherlock bajó la mano y observó la sangre en sus dedos unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, luego levantó la mirada y entornó los ojos tratando de analizar a su compañero, John no era violento, las máximas muestras de violencia en el piso sólo incluían gritos, en los casos, bueno, pobre del criminal que le tocara siquiera la gabardina—. John—volvió a llamar, tratando de comunicarse con John, era imperativo avisarle de algo, pero la conmoción de haber sido victima de un arranque violento por parte del doctor le amarraba la lengua y, las ganas de deducir las razones inundaban su cerebro.

—Dame todos los cigarrillos que tengas, Sherlock—ordenó John deteniendo sus paseos ante la insistencia del menor—. Todos, luego puede que cure eso—finalizó con un carraspeo, no quería sentirse culpable, pero a veces el corazón le jugaba en contra, el corazón y los ojos tristes de Sherlock.

—John, la alfombra—dijo finalmente Sherlock tras sacudir la cabeza alborotándose los rizos ¿De verdad no notaba el olor? John podía no observar pero ¿No oler?

— ¿Alfombra? —repitió John sin entender— ¿Los escondes bajo la alfombra?

Ante la expresión prepotente de Sherlock, John giró y lo que descubrió le dejó anonadado.

— ¡¿Por qué no me advertiste antes?!

"**Nota mental: Los incendios también disparan respuestas verbales violentas en John"**.

**2**

Sherlock nunca valoraría el sentimiento del amor, para él, era el catalizador de los crímenes más horrendos y la hipocresía más grande del ser humano, así como la más ilógica de las respuestas humanas ante otro ser.

¿Desinteresado? Anda ya, y en San Valentín las parejas terminaban por tonterías como olvidar los regalos y las tarjetas, todo después de haberse jurado amor eterno al estar drogados por las hormonas.

¿Sensible? Sólo los tres primeros meses, luego todo iba en declive y hasta el más "sensiblero" perdía condiciones.

¿Sacrificado? ¿Quién sacrifica su felicidad y bienestar en pos de una persona que no sabes si te retribuirá?

¿Eterno? Anda ya, la tercera ley de la termodinámica aplicaba para ese caso, ¿Eternidad? Nada es eterno porque el desorden lo destruye.

Todo aquello había soltado Sherlock un día de San Valentín, cuando John había llegado al piso, con un porte demasiado rígido, sonrojado y con una caja de la pastelería de al lado llena de pastelillos de crema para él. Sherlock apenas y se había detenido a deducir a John, si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de lo que mostraba su lenguaje corporal.

—Bastardo, hipócrita, insensible—fue lo único que escuchó Sherlock antes de recibir de lleno otro golpe sobre su rostro, seguido por el impacto de la caja sobre su cabeza.

John abandonó la sala con paso fuerte, dejando a Sherlock confundido sobre el sofá y con el cabello y los hombros llenos de crema batida. Con manos temblorosas, **"¿Temblorosas?, reacción a la violencia de John, nada más"** levantó la tarjeta que venía con la caja, en ella, un corto escrito, de puño y letra de John, valoraba en él todo aquello que había despreciado en un principio. La letra de John se emborronaba en ocasiones,**" nervios, lucha interna"**, pero al final el trazo se volvía firme y claro, demostrándole que había sido el idiota más grande durante esos minutos.

Aunque, no era lo que esperaba de John, tanta cursilería, ¿Una tarjeta? ¿Dulces? John era un ex militar, un tipo rudo, aquellas muestras de afecto escapaban a su forma de ser, y menos para con él, el sociópata con el que compartía piso y trabajo, quizás con alguna de sus citas, mas no con él.

—John—llamó contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación del médico, sabía como forzarla pero no era la opción más lógica para esa situación, después de todo, no era tan nulo en habilidades sociales, eso o la oscura energía que parecía provenir de ese lugar en específico le detenían de entrar, siendo un ser racional, Sherlock se decantó por la primera opción.

—Vete—rugió el doctor desde dentro.

Por supuesto, John también era un Blogger, y ante todo un escritor, para él quizás fuera más fácil sincerarse por escrito.

—Lo siento, John—suspiró Sherlock contra la puerta antes de dar media vuelta y salir del piso, John no había respondido a su disculpa, a pesar de que estas eran raras en él, quizás no le querría cerca nunca más.

Con los hombros caídos y su porte y elegancias mermados por el desastre que habían creado la crema y la sangre en sus facciones, Sherlock se unió a las muchas personas que paseaban solas y deprimidas por las frías calles de Londres.

**3**

Una semana, tiempo suficiente para que John hubiera abandonado el piso y que cualquier recuerdo de su permanencia fuera lo suficientemente pequeño como para no lastimarle.

Mentira, el sólo entrar en el piso le recordaría a John.

Pero, ¿Por qué Sherlock pensaba que se había ido? Porque es más lógico no tener esperanzas, mucho menos doloroso si las cosas no resultan, no habrá ninguna decepción que superar.

Había rechazado a John cuando éste finalmente se había decidido a expresar su amor, había ridiculizado y negado un sentimiento al cual él correspondía.

Claro que Sherlock no esperaba encontrar a John en la sala, y mucho menos recibir tal mirada de su parte, ¿Cómo podían mezclarse el alivio y el enfado en esos iris azulados? No tuvo mucho tiempo para dar con la respuesta porque tal como recibió esa mirada recibió un golpe en el rostro, podía haberlo esquivado, había visto como John echaba el brazo hacia atrás y como su mano se cerraba en un rollizo puño, incluso había anticipado la dirección del golpe observando el hombro del doctor.

—Idiota.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sherlock desde el suelo.

—Esperar que "Su Majestad" se dignara a volver de la calle—dijo John con ironía, luchando consigo mismo para no arrodillarse junto a Sherlock.

— ¿La Reina? ¿Mycroft? —eso tenía más sentido, no le esperaba a él, no, seguramente había estado dando la cara por él los días pasados.

—No tienes ni idea—John rodó los ojos y finalmente cedió a la tentación, con un suspiro se dejó caer frente a Sherlock—. Escucha, Sherlock, yo, lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, después de todo no es como si fueras a quedarte para siempre—la expresión de Sherlock se había blindado, permanecía fría, dura, ninguna emoción escaparía a su control.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó John con desaliento—. Se que quizás me excedí con mi confesión, esta bien, si quieres que me vaya, lo entiendo.

—John, yo, no quiero— ¿De que iba la conversación? ¿Por qué parecían estar hablando en dos líneas de pensamiento completamente distintas?

— ¿Quieres que seamos sólo amigos? —aunque John se veía aliviado porque su amistad se salvara a tan desesperada y cliché confesión, algo de tristeza se notaba en sus ojos.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza lentamente, los días pasados afuera, en uno de sus escondites, le habían servido para serenarse y admitir, aunque le costase, que John era su más grande debilidad y que, siguiendo su propia lógica, eso significaba que lo amaba en gran medida, incluso más que como un amigo.

— ¿Colegas? —interrumpió John algo más triste.

—No, John, ni colegas, ni amigos.

**1**

Corrían por las azoteas de Londres tras un criminal, un ladrón de joyerías que entraba y salía de las mismas sin dejar rastro, llevándose un botín que superaba muchas veces los miles de libras.

Sherlock tropezó un momento y John se detuvo a esperarle, ganando una expresión enfadad y aspavientos que le indicaban que continuara sin él, tras dudarlo, por fracciones de segundo, tomó una decisión y salió tras el ladrón.

Mala decisión.

—No debiste separarte de él—se burlaba el ladrón contra el oído de John, el doctor apartaba el rostro con molestia tratando de huir de la navaja que se pegaba a su cuello cortando la piel y del mal aliento del sujeto.

—Suéltalo—ordenó Sherlock con fría calma.

—No, es un valioso rehén, la mascota del gran detective.

Sherlock rechinó los dientes sin dejarlo ver al criminal, necesitaba un plan, cada gota de sangre que veía bajar del cuello de John le alentaba a formularlo.

Sin embargo los siempre eficientes francotiradores de Scotland Yard hicieron gala de su maestría, disparando al ladrón justo en la pierna, éste se inclinó por el dolor, John aprovechó para escapar y Sherlock para propinarle una patada en la cara al desdichado malhechor.

— ¡Sherlock!—exclamó John sosteniéndolo de la gabardina para evitar que se arrojara sobre el malherido hombre, sin embargo el detective parecía fuera de si, por lo que John dejó ir una cachetada sobre su rostro. Sherlock le miró sorprendido y dejó de luchar contra su firme agarre.

—Te lastimó—señaló pasando un dedo bajo la fina herida en el cuello de John.

—No debimos separarnos—jadeó John—. Necesitas calmarte, Sherlock. No le des más excusas a Donovan para que siga acusándote de psicópata y friki.

—No puedo, te pusiste en peligro—Sherlock sacudió el agarre de John y un derechazo, salido del fondo de su alma -quizás impulsado por el efecto acumulado de esos insultos a su persona o por la adrenalina acumulada producida por la situación-, que impactó en la mandíbula de John y le envió al suelo.

—Lo que faltaba, violencia doméstica—bufó Sally Donovan al llegar a la azotea.

—Sally—dijo Lestrade en tono de advertencia, no quería que sus oficiales le echaran más leña al fuego.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó John a un sorprendido Sherlock que apenas atinaba a controlar cierto temblor en sus manos.

—No, no lo se, John, no lo se—contestó Sherlock antes de abandonar el lugar ante las sorprendidas miradas de los oficiales de Scotland Yard.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Greg a John mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

—Eso creo.

…

—Sherlock, quiero saber que ocurrió ahí arriba—exigió John al detective nada más llegar al piso y encontrarlo convertido en un ovillo en su sofá.

—No te vayas.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió el doctor confundido.

—Te golpeé, te lastimé, ni siquiera pude levantarte del suelo, John, yo…

Sherlock continuaba sin dar la cara, completamente sumergido en su esquina del sofá. Todo el enfado que John traía, incluso las reducidas ganas de devolverle el golpe a su novio, desaparecieron. Sólo pudo arrodillarse a su lado y acariciarle los rizos con lentitud.

—Esta bien—le perdonó John—. Supongo que fue una respuesta emocional algo extrema, pero esta bien, no voy a dejarte por eso, se que no eres ningún maltratador.

—No me conoces del todo, ni siquiera yo me creía capaz de…

—Creo que estoy en la capacidad de controlarte, ¿No crees? Después de todo tengo entrenamiento militar—aquella frase fue mal recibida por Sherlock quien sólo se encogió más sobre si mismo mientras murmuraba para si—. Esta bien, mala combinación de palabras, sin embargo hay otras maneras para controlarte.

El silencio subsiguiente colmó la curiosidad del detective, que se dio vuelta para encarar a John y solicitar la respuesta, sólo recibió unos firmes labios contra los suyos y un abrazo.

—Estaremos bien, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido y conoceré, Sherlock Holmes.

Fin

N/A: confieso que no veo a Sherlock golpeando a John, quizás si se ve sobrepasado o por un caso, cof cof La Mujer, igualmente pueden opinar con un review ^^


End file.
